The Human Experiment
by subconscious-majesty
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Isabella will


That would be her first time, she said. Alone with the love of her life, Phineas.

That could be the best day of her life. And it would be if he had take the offer seriously and actually cared about her feelings. Since that's not the case, when she asked to do a little love making, he refused.

He said he only would accept it if it was a threesome. And she agreeded with it.

Yes, they are too young to do it.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. Isabella was insecure about the idea the most, but she thought she couldn't lost that chance. Both Phineas and Ferb were excited to fuck a side character who never had more then two lines per episode, but also a little shy, just a little.

Candice helped them to prepare the room, but Ferb and Phineas both were embarassed. The problem was not doing the girl at the same time, but being watched by each other while doing so. Phineas asked for a separate room, but he himself promised a threesome.

The final solution was to cement Isabella into a concrete wall, so both Ferb and Phineas could fuck her at different rooms. Of course she didn't agree at first, but after a big dose of drugs she was fine.

The preparations were complete. Isabella had become worse than a human toilet, because her bowels were being pressed by the concrete leaving her with a bad feeling on her stomach, that and the drugs, which were also making her feel like vomiting. Ferb stayed on the upper half of her body and Phineas with the lower, the two in different rooms.

It all started with Ferb doing her mouth. Using the fact that she was paralyzed, he grabbed some needles and thin lines and begin to slowly sew the sides of her tongue on the shaft of his hard dick. It was an old fantasy of his and then he put the combo inside her mouth. She would bite if she wasn't too high. Her paralysed movements and the acid saliva mixed with blood was arousing Ferb to new levels of excitiment, so he shot a blast of semen so explosive that bend her head backwards and opened up a hole on bottom of her throat, and the blood shot back at Ferb, both of them exchanging body fluids.

Meanwhile, Phineas was doing her behind. He was somewhat shy, because he was a hardcore-sex-virgin and didn't knew what to do to her. So he just rubbed his both hands on his penis while he thought about it and got hard. With her vaginal tunnel wide open in front of him and her face nowhere to be seeing, he just jammed it in. Isabella couldn't scream with her mouth stuffed and saw on Ferb's dick, going deeper on her throath because of the new hole. She felt completed full when the giant Phineas' penis penetrated even deeper on her vagina, breaking her himen and almost breaking the forth wall and her womb. The pain and pleasure were so big and the sensation so spacial that she not only almost faint, but started to fart. It break her anus on a explosive diahrrea, mixing liquid brown on the red and white mix on Phineas' dick.

'Holy fucking playtpus, Isabella!', exclamed Phineas seeing the fountain going out of her asshole. Using the feces as lubrificant, he fit his finger and then his entire hand inside it, blocking the brown waterfall. The walls were so squeeze that he put his arm even more deeper, and just stopped when he touched something. It felt strange, soft and squeeze, so he grabbed it and slowly removed his hand. Isabella cried a pircing shriek inside herserf, more from pleasure than pain. She was being fred from something deep inside her but she couldn't say what it was.

Because of the difficults, Phineas pull his arm off on one fast go. It was deep red, bloody and most of all, slimy, with a little hole on it. Phineas knew it was her intestine, but he kept pulling it off and enroling it on his penis. He was getting even harder than before, to the point that he was almost losing his senses since almost all the blood of his body was just on one place, but he wanted to see the end of slippery rope. So he kept pulling and the intestines kept going out, until the point that other organs of her digestive system were going out through the now-not-so small exit of her anus.

The pain was unbearable for Isabella, so Ferb started to feel that something was strange. The rooms are soundproof, so he were clueless until then. When he decided to ask Phineas what was going on, he felt a strange pull on Isabella' tongue. As if a strange force were pulling it backwards, Ferb coudn't do anything other then feel the toungue slippering through his penis, which were being pulled too because they were sewn together. Blood was coming out like little fountains and the lines were getting torned apart, but Isabella, on a last resort of her remaing strenght, bite Ferb's dick off, which went all the way through her body with her tongue until it reached her asshole.

Phineas looked surprised to find a tongue with a severed penis sewed on, even more when he heard Ferb scream from the other room even through the rooms were soundproof. Ferb ejaculated while peeing through the hole where once was his dick, and then he died. Phineas came high amounts hearing it inside Isabella's broken pussy, because the piss canals went out through her ass among other things, so the same just acumulate like a pool inside her emptied body. Only her ovaries and her pierced womb were there on one piece. Phineas were so hard that he coudn't stop ejaculating, to the point that he dried his testes empty and started releasing his own blood through his dick.

Noticing how they were taking so long, Candice went to the room she helped preparing, only to find out Phineas almost dying from blood loss. His eyes exploded and that remained blood went to his penis, which also explode from blood presure.

'I need to tell mom that he died from coming throught his dick after raping a secondary character concreted to a wall!', Candice thought, but before she notice, she couldn't move. Her heart was racing and unconsciously she started moaning. Her panties were getting thick and wet. The sight of all of these organs was getting her really excited. Before she knew, she uncounsciouly removed her skirt and panties and started masturbating with a fallen bloody intestine. Candice -

 _Perry_ -

falling candies from the sky **die** roadkill **die** edward cullen **die** semen bag **die** she deserved to die **die** he put his thingie on my thingie don't ruin my ship **die** oocness obvious troll is obvious that was disturbing gross you need to get your head checked there's something wrong with you this is not a fanfic this is an experiment you need to get a fucking life stop ruining my fandom wtf i just read you're a troll aren't you?

* * *

The Human Experiment program aborted.

Have a nice day.

Trollfic Generator-inator system offline.

* * *

 _'Perry... We found you.'_


End file.
